Hilo rojo
by Constance-Sophia
Summary: El hilo rojo del destino une el destino de dos personas a travez del meñique de cada uno, cuando los sentimientos inconfesados de goenji y Kazemaru terminen por hartar a la diosa de esta leyenda esta usara todas sus cartas para dejarlos juntos y felices
1. la leyenda del hilo rojo

Hilo Rojo

Doy gracias a Yukiko-kun por recordarme esa leyenda (aunque sin saberlo ya que sólo le servía a su fic) y en la cuál me he basado para escribir este one-shot

-¿Hilo rojo?- preguntó Midorikawa a lo que Aki asintió emocionada.

-Sí. Es una creencia que dice que dos personas destinadas a estar juntas resultan estar unidas con un hilo rojo que se encuentra amarrado en el meñique de ambos- explicó.

-Y no sólo eso, también se dice que ese hilo no se puede romper por nada del mundo, sin importar las circunstancias- agregó Haruna, ambas muchachas parecían extasiadas con la idea.

-Es una hermosa leyenda de amor- agregó Fuyuka con ternura

Kazemaru no dijo nada pero observó su dedo meñique pensativo igual que muchas otros de sus compañeros de Inazuma Japan, se preguntaba si el tendría su hilo rojo conectado con alguien, esperaba que sí…no, de hecho no sólo deseba que así fuera sino que deseaba que fuera con "él". Miró de reojo al goleador estrella de su equipo, Goenji, el cuál, igual que muchos otros, miraba su dedo meñique. El peli-azul suspiró burlándose de su mismo por ser tan estúpidamente romántico y guardar falsas esperanzas ya que tenía bastante claro que Goenji no compartía los sentimientos que sentía por él y que lo atormentaban días y noches.

Intentando no darle más vueltas al asunto miró nuevamente a sus compañeros, en ese momento Midorikawa abrazaba por el cuello a Hiroto, tenía un ojo cerrado en forma de guiño y alzaba su dedo meñique.

-Entonces Hiroto y yo debemos tener ese hilo justo aquí- dijo de manera juguetona y entrelazó en dedo de ambos, Hiroto se sonrojó y lo separó.

-¡M-Midorikawa no es necesario que digas cosas como esas!- le reclamó lo que hizo a sus amigos reír.

-En fin, eso sólo se cree por que la arteria ulnar une al dedo meñique con el corazón, fuera de eso no necesariamente es cierta- dijo Kidou restándole importancia.

-Mo! onii-chan, tu si que eres muy poco romántico- se quejó Haruna –no es necesario matarle la ilusión a todo esto- terminó.

Kidou se disculpó un poco abochornado por el regaño de su hermana menor y nuevas risas acompañaron a esto. Sin que Kazemaru se diera cuenta, el goleador de fuego lo miró de reojo para luego desviar la mirada y masajearse el cuello de forma avergonzada.

A unos metros allá una mujer de apariencia misteriosa los observaba, tenía que cabello rojo hasta las rodillas que le caía lacio y que parecía mantenerse ondeando por un viento inexistente, sus ojos también eran rojizos y su pálida piel contrastaba con el kimono ceremonial color cereza que tenía puesto.

-Ellos dos están sufriendo mucho por no captar las señales que se dan mutuamente, creo que ya he esperado demasiado, definitivamente intervendré, especialmente ahora que está cercano el "Mizu no Matsuri" (*1)- musitó con una voz que sonó angelicalmente hermosa, luego de eso desapareció con una ráfaga de pétalos de Sakuras.

Los muchachos de Inazuma se prepararon para almorzar, estaría en ese pequeño pueblo por unos días a petición de las chicas ya que estaba pronto a celebrarse un festival que les causaba mucha ilusión, de ahí es de donde había salido la conversación acerca de la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino. El festival era al día siguiente luego de que el sol se ocultara, habría una especie de feria en la que estarían los juegos tradicionales japoneses como lo era la pesca de peces dorados con una pequeña red de papel, otro punto que emocionaba a las muchachas era que debía irse con kimono (en el caso de las mujeres) y con yukata en el caso de los hombres. Parte importante del festival era la despedida de las barcas, evento del cuál salía el nombre del festival, los enamorados escribían su nombre en un pequeño rollo de papel atado a un amuleto que hacía de peso para que no se volara y se ponía en una barca comprada con anterioridad en el mismo festival, se decía que si se dejaba el papel y despedías a la barca las personas que deseaban estar juntas aunque el hilo rojo no los uniera serían bendecidos por Aka-Kami (*2) apareciendo luego el codiciado hilo y los que ya estaban unidos lograrían que su hilo fuera mucho más poderoso.

-¿Y de dónde sacaremos los kimonos y las yukatas?- preguntó Sakuma a las cuatro muchachas que comían conversando felices. Cuatro por que desde hace ya unos días que Natsumi había comenzado a viajar con ellos.

-Lo iremos a comprar en unas horas más cuando hayan descansado y bajado la comida- les contestó Natsumi a todos los muchachos que las escuchaban interesados

Así pasaron las horas todos conversando tranquilamente sin ningún problema de algún tipo, claro, ignorando que nuevamente Kogure había puesto picante en el plato de Megane y Kabeyama y que estos había tenido que tomar litros de agua por ello. Ya era hora de ir a la zona comercial de ese pueblo que contaba sólo con algunas tiendas, cuando encontraron a la que se especializaba en lo que necesitaban entraron aunque lo hicieron en grupos pequeños para no organizar un caos en el interior del pequeño local; Kazemaru entró con Endou, Goenji, Kidou, Toramaru y Aki dedicándose a mirar las yukatas en silencio aunque no logró elegir ninguna que le gustara por que de un momento a otro la chica le puso una azul en los brazos.

-Creo que esta te quedara bien Kazemaru-kun ¿por que no te la pruebas?- le ofreció con una sonrisa.

-Eh…Ah…Hai- aceptó mirando de reojo a sus otros compañeros.

Endou tenía en sus brazos una yukata de color verde oscuro, mientras que Kidou tenía una azul piedra, por otro lado Toramaru tenía una amarilla mostaza y Goenji examinaba una de color rojo oscuro. Kazemaru entró a un probador para cambiarse y cuando salió la chica soltó un suspiró de admiración.

-Te queda muy bien Kazemaru-kun- exclamó atrayendo la mirada de los otros cuatro.

Endou, Kidou y Toramaru le dieron su asentimiento con una sonrisa pero cuando el peli-azul miró al peli-crema para pedir su opinión este le desvió la mirada y se metió al probador de al lado para probarse la yukata que tenía en la mano.

Kazemaru lo miró levemente dolido mientras que Aki y Kidou observaban la situación un poco preocupados y Endou conversaba con Toramaru sin notar nada de lo que ocurría…o eso parecía.

Cuando terminaron de comprar todos los de Inazuma junto a las muchachas se dirigieron de vuelta a la caravana relámpago pero cuando iban a medio camino se vieron interceptados por un equipo de futbol que los retó a un partido, los chicos dudaron un poco en aceptar ya que sentían algo sobrenatural en ellos pero aceptaron de todas formas cuando los del equipo contrario apelaron a su orgullo.

El partido comenzó y el equipo de Inazuma tomó rápidamente la ventaja gracias a la "Tiger Storm" de Goenji y Toramaru, en ese momento Kazemaru iba con el balón a gran velocidad, logró pasar a los defensas del equipo contrario pero una muchacha pelirroja a la que hasta ese momento no había visto se cruzó en su camino y le arrebató el balón, frustrado el ex atleta lo recuperó y le dio un pase a Kurimatsu pero la de cabellos rojos lo interceptó ante el desconcierto de los jugadores de Japón que no sabían de donde había salido, aunque eso perdió importancia cuando de una fuerte patada se la lanzó a Kazemaru directo al estómago.

El peli-azul no alcanzó a reaccionar y salió despedido hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto, Goenji vio aterrado la escena e intentó atrapar a Kazemaru situándose a su espalda, rodeó la cintura de su compañero pero salió despedido junto con él hacia atrás. Si no lo soltaba, ambos se darían un fuerte golpe contra el palo de la portería pero aún así lo único que hizo fue apretar el agarre que tenía en el más bajo. El golpe llegó y los hizo soltar a los dos un gemido de dolor.

-¡Goenji, Kazemaru!- gritó Endou horrorizado pero al intentar llegar hacia ellos la mujer se atravesó.

-Ellos necesitan este sueño- dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

Ninguno de los de Raimon le hizo caso e intentaron llegar a sus dos amigos que yacían inconcientes, Kazemaru sobre Goenji y este abrazándolo de manera protectora, pero una especie de barrera invisible se los impidió.

-¡¿Qué demonios?- exclamó Midorikawa preocupado a sobre manera por su amigo peliazul que no sólo había recibido el impacto del palo sino también el del balón en su estómago.

-¿Qué...es este lugar?- preguntó Kazemaru confundido.

Se encontraba sólo en un escenario completamente blanco que tenía como único componente un árbol de Sakura en lo que el supuso sería el centro, iba avanzar hacia él cuando tropezó y al voltear a ver que era lo que había provocado su caída pudo notar un brillante hilo rojo que estaba enredado a sus pies, se lo desenredó y al hacerlo pudo ver que un extremo del hilo estaba atado a su meñique y el otro…el otro no lo sabía por que se perdía tras el árbol.

"_Dos personas destinadas a estar juntas"_

"_Unidas con un hilo rojo que se encuentra amarrado en el meñique de ambos"_

"_Es una hermosa leyenda de amor"_

Esas palabras asaltaron su mente mientras corría para poder ver a la persona que se mantenía fuera de su alcance visual pero cuando logró verlo se detuvo en seco, Goenji se observaba el meñique igual de confundido que el anteriormente; tan ocupado estaba observándolo que no notó como el peli-crema jalaba del hilo con fuerza y como consecuencia de ello arrastró a Kazemaru hasta que lo tuvo frente a él, ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio y cuando notaron el hilo se sonrojaron fuertemente desviando sus miradas del otro al unísono.

-Ah…bueno…¿Tienes idea de en donde estamos?- preguntó Kazemaru intentando sonar normal…con poco éxito

-No, pero creo…que estamos dormidos- dijo Goenji, el otro lo miró desconcertado- bueno, más bien, inconcientes, lo último que recuerdo de antes de llegar a este lugar es que intenté atraparte cuando saliste impulsado por el pelotazo de esa mujer-.

-Oh…ya veo, pero eso no nos dice que salir de aquí- dijo Kazemaru y, un poco desalentado, se sentó al pie del árbol, Goenji lo imitó.

Mientras tanto los demás miembros de Inazuma miraban frustrados a sus dos amigos unos metros más allá mientras que la chica de cabello rojo les sonreía con tranquilidad, de pronto Midorikawa bajó la mirada hasta su mano al notar que la muchacha hacía discretamente lo mismo, y al hacerlo pudo notar sorprendido como un hilo rojo en su dedo meñique tenía su otro extremo atado en el meñique de Hiroto.

-Oye, Hiroto…mira esto- le dijo realmente extrañado, Hiroto lo miró.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el pelirrojo, como toda respuesta el otro levantó su dedo.

Hiroto vio el hilo y lo siguió con la mirada sonrojándose a más no poder cuando notó que ambos estaban unidos, por su parte Midorikawa estaba demasiado ocupado mirando alrededor como para notar el sonrojo de su novio o sonrojarse el mismo.

-¡Mira! Tsunami y Tachimukai también están unidos por un hilo- dijo el muchacho. Sin que ninguno lo notara la mujer pelirroja había desaparecido.

-Eh…¿¡Eh!- atinó a decir Tsunami mirando su mano.

-¿Qué, por qué esto?- dijo Tachimukai avergonzado intentando desatarse el hilo, Tsunami lo miró un poco sentido.

-De cierta forma, eso me resulta ofensivo Tachimukai-.

-Pero, por que yo no…- musitó Tobitaka que estaba junto a Fudou. Todos los miraron y pudieron ver que ninguno de los dos tenía hilo alguno uniéndolos.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Incluso si ambos son novios- dijo Aki cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

Los dos muchachos no dijeron nada y se marcharon del lugar bajo la mirada preocupada de los demás.

Por otro lado Kazemaru y Goenji se había levantado de un salto cuando vieron a la mujer pelirroja sentada en una rama del árbol.

-No se preocupen- les sonrió –vengo a decirles como salir de este lugar-.

-…-

-La solución es muy fácil, sólo deben unirse y entender de una vez por todas sus sentimientos mutuos- explicó.

-¿Nuestros sentimientos mutuos?- repitieron por inercia ambos muchachos.- Eso significa-.

Ambos se miraron e intentaron sonreírse pero los nervios se lo impidieron, finalmente Goenji decidió tomar la iniciativa y, jalando a Kazemaru del brazo, lo envolvió en un abrazo, Kazemaru se sonrojó pero sin decir nada entrelazaron sus manos, luego de eso la mujer sonrió y una fuerte luz blanca los cegó.

Mizu no Matsuri: significaría literalmente festival del agua, no se si existe o si se llama así pero lo he creado sólo por el bien del fic.

Aka = rojo; Kami= dios.


	2. discución antes del festival

**Hola a todos! Aquí el segundo cap de este fic n_n espero que lo disfruten y espero sus reviews, lamento si el otro capi quedó desordenado pero lo tuve que subir en 5 segundos por que tenía que salir y mis papás me apuraban mucho _! Sin más que decir, vamos a lo que les interesa.**

**Declaimer: los personajes de Inazuma no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, yo sólo los tomó prestados con fines recreativos y sin fines de lucro**

Hilo Rojo

"_Dos personas destinadas a estar juntas"_

"_Unidas con un hilo rojo que se encuentra amarrado en el meñique de ambos"_

"_No se puede romper por nada del mundo, sin importar las circunstancias"_

"_Es una hermosa leyenda de amor"_

Kazemaru y Goenji abrieron lentamente los ojos para encontrarse muy cerca el uno del otro, sus manos aún estaban unidas y ambos estaban recostados junto a uno de los palos de la portería; se incorporaron intentando ignorar lo cerca que tenía en el cuerpo de otro y vieron como sus amigos se acercaban corriendo a ellos.

-**¡Goenji, Kazemaru!**- exclamaron.

-**¿Cómo te encuentras?**- le preguntó Midorikawa al peli-azul ofreciéndole la mano para incorporarse mientras Endou hacía lo mismo con Goenji.

-**Estoy bien, no te preocupes**- lo tranquilizó a lo que Midorikawa sonrió aliviado.

Goenji y Kazemaru se miraron de reojo y luego miraron sus meñiques notando que el hilo ya no era visible, ambos desviaron la mirada y se alejaron mientras intentaban tranquilizar a sus amigos sin tener que contarles el sueño que habían compartido.

Unos metros más allá, ocultos tras la caravana, se encontraban Fudou y Tobitaka en silencio, sin mirarse y pensando en que significaría ahora su relación sabiendo que no estaban destinados a estar juntos.

-**¿Así que, entonces terminamos?**- preguntó Fudou con su característica sonrisa. Tobitaka se sorprendió y no dijo nada –**De acuerdo, esa es suficiente respuesta para mí**-.

Dicho esto se dio vuelta para marcharse del lugar pero Tobitaka hizo algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba: tomó a Fudou y lo jaló hacia si, para luego arrinconarlo entre su cuerpo y la caravana, y besarlo. Fudou se sorprendió y no reaccionó durante unos segundos pero luego le correspondió con fervor. Era el primer beso de ambos ya que, si bien ya llevaban tres meses como novios, los dos eran demasiado orgullosos como para iniciar el contacto; estuvieron así hasta que la (maldita) falta de oxígeno los hizo separarse, se quedaron mirando muy cerca el uno del otro, con la respiración agitada y un bello sonrojo adornándole las mejillas.

-**No me importa que ese hilo no nos una**- dijo Tobitaka acariciándole la mejilla al más bajo –**aprovecharé cada segundo que pueda contigo**-.

-**Tobi…**- pero no lo dejó terminar porque volvió a darle un beso en los labios aunque esta vez fue mucho más tierno y delicado -**Vale**- respondió al separarse.

Mientras tanto Kazemaru, Midorikawa y Hiroto se habían adelantado a los demás por que el peli-verde había insistido en revisar adecuadamente a Kazemaru por el golpe que le había dado el balón en el estómago; afortunadamente no tenía herida alguna y tanto Midorikawa como Hiroto estaban más tranquilos; ahora los tres iban bajando de la caravana, cuando el de moño verde empujó, sin querer, a Kazemaru que iba delante de él y perdió el equilibrio precipitándose al piso, sin embargo no llegó a tocarlo porque en ese momento Tsunami iba a subir a la caravana y recibió el cuerpo del peli-azul cayendo al suelo con el más bajo encima. Ambos se quejaron por el golpe y se incorporaron sin notar la situación en la que se encontraban (Tsunami sentado en el suelo con Kazemaru sentado a horcadas sobre él) ya que estaban más ocupados sobándose la zona donde sus cabezas habían impactado. Por su parte, Tachimukai, que había visto la escena completa, sintió un retorcijón en la boca del estómago aunque no se pudo explicar la razón.

El problema fue Goenji, que llegaba en ese momento con Kidou, Endou y Toramaru y que no había visto la escena desde el principio por lo que sólo pudo malinterpretar la posición en la que se encontraba SU peli-azul; eso lo llenó de celos; se acercó rápidamente a los dos que estaban en el piso y, tomando a Kazemaru bruscamente de la muñeca se alejó del lugar ante la mirada preocupada de sus amigos. Kazemaru trastabilló al levantarse pero no tuvo más remedio que seguir al peli-crema por la fuerza con que este lo jalaba.

-**¡Goenji! ¡Para, eso duele!**- reclamó intentando soltarse pero el más alto no se lo permitió -**¡Que me sueltes!**- se zafó de un tirón. Goenji se detuvo y lo miró furiosos -**¿Qué rayos te pasa?**-.

-**¡¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti?**- le devolvió Goenji -**¡¿Qué hacías en esa posición con Tsunami?**-.

-**¡Sólo me caí!**- respondió Kazemaru, Goenji hizo un gesto de escepticismo lo que provocó que el más bajo se enfadara -**¡¿Qué más podría estar haciendo?**-.

-**No sé, eso dímelo tú**- siseó el peli-crema tomándolo de los brazos con fuerza -**¿Qué más serías capaz de hacer, Kazemaru?**-.

Lo siguiente lo tomó desprevenido y cayó al suelo por el golpe que le había dado Kazemaru. Eso le sirvió para despejar la furia que sentía y darse cuenta de las crudas palabras que le había dicho al muchacho, el cuál ahora lo miraba desde arriba con los ojos cristalizados y llenos de rabia pero negándose a soltar lágrima alguna.

-**Kazemaru, yo…realmente lo siento…soy un tonto…yo…**- intentó disculparse pero no sabía que decir.

-**Te equivocas Goenji, no eres un tonto, eres un completo estúpido**- dijo Kazemaru y se marchó del lugar.

Luego de eso esquivó a sus amigos que los esperaban preocupados y, tomando un balón, se alejó del lugar hacia la cancha de futbol donde habían jugado contra la extraña mujer pelirroja; comenzó a dominar el balón pero al notar que eso no era suficiente para apaciguar los sentimientos que había despertado en él gracias a la discusión con Goenji, comenzó a lanzar una y otra vez el balón hacia el arco hasta que, rendido y jadeante, cayó de rodillas.

-**¡Kazemaru-kun!**- exclamó Haruna preocupada llegando hasta él –**Kazemaru-kun, ¿estás bien?**- Kazemaru le sonrió.

-**Sí, no te preocupes, sólo quería practicar un poco, enseguida iré a comer**- dijo, Haruna lo miró preocupada pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y volver junto a él a donde todos los esperaban.

Cuando ya estaba comiendo el ambiente era pesado, Kazemaru estaba sentado al frente de Goenji pero no lo miraba y se preocupaba de conversar con Hiroto y Midorikawa que estaban sentados a su derecha, mientras que Goenji intentaba poner atención a lo quer Toramaru le decía pero no podía evitar mirar de reojo al chico que minutos antes había insultado presa de los celos.

Tachimukai también se veía distante y respondía con monosílabos a lo que le hablaba Tsunami ya que estaba demasiado ocupado intentado encontrar la razón por la cuál le había incomodado tanto la escena que había protagonizado el peli-rosa con el defensa número dos del equipo.

-**Muchachos, acabamos de averiguar que el festival comienza hoy**- dijeron Aki y Natsumi acercándose hasta donde comían los jugadores de Japón.

-**¿Y?**- preguntaron todos desconcertados.

-**Qué eso significa que iremos esta noche**- respondió Aki como si fuera obvio –**de esta forma no nos atrasaremos más en este pueblo y podremos volver mañana a Raimon**-.

Los muchachos se miraron entre si sin saber si aceptar o no la proposición de ir tan pronto al Mizu no Matsuri (y menos aún con lo que había pasado hace poco) pero con un gesto de Natsumi y Haruna subieron a la caravana a cambiarse mientras Minami-aka (*1) los observaba desde la copa de un árbol cercano.

**(*1) Una corrección respecto al capitulo anterior donde llamé a la Dioso "Aka-Kami", pues bien "Minami" significa Diosa así que este sería el nombre correcto.**

**Quedó un poco corto pero lo he hecho con mi mejor intención, este es el penúltimo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por sus reviews (aunque espero más por este capi)**


	3. Amor, Amor Minamiaka está presente

**Hola! Aquí el tercer y último capítulo de este fic! Espero enserio que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo mis fics. Me ha quedado un poco meloso pero ¿Qué más da? Es el capitulo de las confesiones señores y señoras! XD**

**Sin más que decir los dejo con la historia.**

**Declaimer: los personajes de Inazuma no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo sólo los tomo prestados para la diversión y sin fines de lucro**

Cap 3: Amor, Amor; Minami-aka está presente.

Al llegar al festival los muchachos de Inazuma sólo estuvieron unos minutos juntos antes de separarse en pequeños grupos y dirigirse a la atracción que les había llamado la atención.

Hiroto y Midorikawa invitaron a Kazemaru para que los acompañara pero el peli-azul se megó considerándose mal tercio y les dijo que acompañaría a Endou, el cuál, emocionado, ya se estaba adelantando por el camino.

En ese momento el pelirrojo y el peli-verde se encontraban en el puesto de pesca de peces dorados y, de los tres intentos que les había dado, ya habían usado dos sin éxito. Era el turno de Hiroto.

-**Vamos, tú puedes**- lo animó Midorikawa sonriendo. No le importaba si su novio lo conseguía o no pero era divertido ver como se esforzaba.

Sin embargó, contra todo pronóstico, Hiroto lo logró y medio minuto después le extendía al más bajo la bolsita de plástico con el pez nadando en su interior. Midorikawa hizo ademán de cogerlo pero Hiroto lo sacó de su alcance y, atrayéndolo de la nuca, lo besó. El dependiente de la tienda rió alegremente ante la muestra de afecto y cuando Midorikawa comenzó a corresponder se dedicó a ponerle atención a los clientes que se acercaban cada tanto y que sonreían de manera furtiva al ver a los muchachos que se besaba ajenos a su alrededor. Cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando ruborizados al notar como el hombre les sonreía amigablemente.

-**Quiero el pez**- pidió Midorikawa con un pequeño puchero.

Hiroto le sonrió con dulzura y le entregó la bolsa, se despidieron del hombre y se alejaron conversando animadamente mientras este los observaba.

-**Se nota que estás presente…Minami-aka-sama**- dijo para si.

Por otro lado Tsunami y Tachimukai recorrían el lugar conversando de trivialidades pero el mayor podía notar claramente como el segundo portero de Inazuma japan no parecía escucharlo.

-**¡Oh! ¡Es un monstruo de siete piernas y veinte narices y un ojo y cuatro colas!**- dijo para ver si le oía pero el menor no pronunció palabra y siguió perdido en sus pensamientos. Tsunami bufó –**Oye Tachimu…**-.

-**Tsunami-san ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**- lo interrumpió Tachimukai. El otro pestañeó extrañado.

-**Eh…sí, claro**-.

-**Tú…**-dudó -**¿Sentiste algo cuando Kazemaru-kun cayó sobre ti?**- eso descolocó en mayor medida al surfista.

-**¿A qué te refieres?**- Tachimukai se sonrojó –**No, no, cambio de pregunta: ¿A qué viene eso?**-.

-**Bueno, es que…ya saber…la posición fue muy comprometedora y…**- no continuó por que sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar de lo sonrojado que estaba –**A mí sí me molestó**- musitó.

-**¿Te molestó?**- volvió a preguntar Tsunami y muy dentro de si sintió encenderse una pequeña llamita de esperanza.

-**Sí**- admitió el pequeño.

-**No sentí nada, claro, descontando el dolor de cabeza-** le dijo Tsunami señalándole la zona donde su frente y la del peli-azul habían impactado –**Kazemaru es sólo un amigo, tú eres quien me gusta así que realmente no sentí nada con él**- dijo como si tal cosa.

-¡Tsunam**i-san!**- exclamó Tachimukai -**¡No te declares así nada más!**- a esas alturas incluso los farolillos que adornaban la feria sentían envidia de la fosforescencia rosa del chico.

Tsunami lo miró atentamente para luego sonreírle y besarlo, Tachimukai se sorprendió a sobre manera pero no se alejó y terminó por corresponder el beso, al fin y al cabo, se dijo, ambos tenía el hilo rojo del destino en sus meñiques y eso tarde o temprano iba a suceder. Cuando se separaron el portero tomó la mano del más alto a lo que este sonrió.

-**Pongamos nuestros nombres en la banca, Tsunami-**_**kun**_- el mayor sonrió y le besó la mejilla para luego asentir con su típica sonrisa.

Fudou y Tobitaka se habían detenido en un puesto de feria que tenía un juego para medir fuerza; consistía en una especie de pesa colgante envuelta en cuero negro que, al golpearla, marcaba una puntuación definida según la fuerza del golpe.

-**¿Debe ser sólo con la mano?**- preguntó Tobitaka al hombre que atendía.

-**No joven, puede ser con cualquier parte del cuerpo**-.

Ante eso Fudou y Tobitaka sonrieron y el segundo compró un vale para intentarlo; cuando llegó su turno preparó la pierna y le dio una fuerte patada a la pesa alcanzando la puntuación máxima y sorprendiendo, de paso, a las personas que observaban.

-**¡I-Increíble!**- soltó el dueño del puesto. Una ola de aplausos se dejó oír –**Elija su premio**- le ofreció.

Tobitaka observó todos los premios que estaban en exhibición y luego miró de reojo a Fudou el cuál observaba un pingüino de peluche que le recordaba graciosamente a la técnica que realizaba con Kidou y Sakuma, la única diferencia era que el peluche era azul y no violeta. Tobitaka sonrió divertido al ver a su novio y cuando este volteó a verlo y notó sus intenciones, entornó los ojos con suspicacia y amenaza brillando en ellos.

-**Ni se te ocurra**- le advirtió

Pero el más alto sonrió de manera semi burlona y pidió el pingüino que su novio había estado mirando para luego extenderlo; este, sin embargo, se cruzó de brazos y se negó a aceptarlo pero tuvo que hacerlo cuando las personas de alrededor empezaron, divertidas, a apremiarlo para que lo hiciera. Finalmente Fudou sonrió con malicia.

-**Gracias Tobitaka**- dijo –**ahora podré recordar TODAS las noches a Kidou cuando lo vea**- sonrió abrazando el peluche.

Tobitaka no dijo nada pero de un minuto al otro el peluche había desaparecido de los brazos del más bajo y el otro se encontraba caminando hacia Kidou y Sakuma que venían en dirección contraria charlando animadamente.

-**Toma Kidou, regálaselo a Sakuma para que piense en ti**- le dijo entregándoselo al de Google y alejándose para llegar junto a Fudou que estaba por estallar en carcajadas ante las miradas de sus dos compañeros de equipo –**Sólo por eso deberás permitirme el tomarte la mano justo ahora**-.

La sonrisa de Fudou desapareció dando paso a un notorio sonrojo pero no pudo decir nada antes de que Tobitaka cumpliera su "amenaza" y, tomándole la mano, se alejara del lugar.

Sakuma y Kidou se quedaron en silencio observando el peluche mientras un fuerte color carmín comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en sus mejillas. Finalmente el de moño le entregó el peluche al avergonzado peli-plata.

-**Para lo que dijo Tobitaka**- balbuceó, Sakuma dudo en aceptarlo y miró a Kidou –**Sé a donde terminaba mi hilo rojo cuando, en la cancha, se hicieron visibles, incluso aunque escondiste tus manos tras la espalda**- Sakuma quedó en blanco.

-**K-Kidou, yo…**-

-**Tranquilo, sé que lo hiciste por vergüenza**- le sonrió.

-**Vale, lo siento**- le devolvió Sakuma y aceptó el peluche mientras ambos se ponían a caminar –**oye Kidou**- lo llamó y cuando el otro giró el rostro para mirarlo depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

-**Gra-Gracias**- fue lo único que atinó a decir Kidou cuando se separaron, Sakuma comenzó a reír pero los labios del contrario lo callaron.

Los tarros cayeron estrepitosamente y Endou vitoreó a Kazemaru haciendo que este riera alegremente por la euforia de su amigo. Aún así había quedado dos tarros de pie por lo que siguieron mirando los puestos instalados hasta que Endou divisó, unos metros más allá, a Goenji; una ampolletita se prendió en su cabeza y jalando al peli-azul del brazo, comenzó a caminar hacia el delantero.

Sabía muy bien que era lo que había pasado entre sus amigos y, sin que nadie lo supiera, había presenciado la cruda discusión que ambos habían sostenido. Sí, lo admitía, era distraído, pero no cuando de los sentimientos de sus amigos se trataba. Cuando quedaron frente a frente se hizo un silencio pesado que Endou, incómodo, rompió.

-**¡Hola Goenji!**- saludó y a continuación señaló el osito de felpa que el de ojos negros tenía en las manos -**¿Es para Yuka?**-.

-**Eh, no**-.

-**…**- Kazemaru.

-**…**- Endou

-**…**- Goenji.

-**¿Y para quién es?**- volvió a preguntar el portero fingiendo que todo estaba tan agradable como siempre.

-**Bueno, es…**- tosió -**…para…Ka…e…ma…u-** dijo de manera que Endou apenas si lo oyó.

-**…**- Endou.

-**…**- Kazemaru.

-**…**- Goenji.

-**¿Qué dijiste?**- nuevamente Endou un poco harto de la actitud de los otros dos, su plan era simple, pero no estaba dando resultado. Se distrajo al oír a Kazemaru suspirar.

-**Es para mí, Endou**- le dijo el peli-largo sin sonreír.

-**¡Oh! Ya veo, entonces… ¡me voy!**- intentó huir

Pero Kazemaru lo detuvo por la muñeca y cuando el capitán vio sus mirada temió por su vida así que decidió ser obediente y quedarse junto al más bajo de los tres.

Al situarse mejor junto a Kazemaru (sin que este lo soltara) vio la mirada celosa que Goenji le dirigía al agarre y luego la retadora que le ofrecía Kazemaru.

-**"Vamos, vamos"**- pidió llorando por dentro –**"el plan tiene sólo una línea y no lo están haciendo fácil"**- se lamentó – **"yo sólo traje a Kazemaru para que se hablaran y luego…luego…bueno, realmente no sopesé las probabilidades de lo que pasaría"**-.

Endou soltó, de manera inconciente, una pequeña risita pero cuando abrió los ojos ni Goenji no Kazemaru se encontraban a su lado y, en cambio, tenía el osito de felpa de Goenji en las manos; los buscó mirando en todas las direcciones pero no los halló así que suspiró esperando, al menos, que se hubieran marchado juntos, afortunadamente, vio a las muchachas a los lejos y corrió hacia ellas.

-**¡Goenji, suéltame, en serio eso duelo, te lo dije la vez anterior! ¿Acaso no entiendes?**- se quejó Kazemaru siendo llevado, nuevamente, de la muñeca por Goenji.

-**Quiero hablar contigo**- le dijo apoyándolo en la pared.

-**¡Yo no quiero!**- cerró fuertemente los ojos y se tapó los oídos con las manos. Goenji luchó por apartárselas.

-**¡Estás siendo infantil!**- le reclamó.

-**¡YA LO SÉ!**- respondió Kazemaru y bajó las manos lentamente sin abrir los ojos –**Pero no quiero oírte, ya me heriste una vez, no quiero oírte de nue…**-.

No pudo terminar por que los labios de Goenji se lo impidieron, el peli-azul abrió los ojos, atónito y no logró a hacer nada ni siquiera cuando el otro se separó.

-**Kazemaru, sé que lo que dijo fue horrible, te ruego que me perdones, por favor** –le suplicó Goenji mirándolo a los ojos pero se sintió obligado a apartar la vista –**sólo fue un arranque de celos, me molestó encontrarte de esa manera con Tsunami; sé que tú no harías nada de lo que insinué pero, me lleno de rabia cuando pienso que, aunque haya sido accidente, te pudo tener más cerca de lo que yo he podido; porque ****te amo**** Kazemaru y me enferma no poder abrazarte y besarte cada vez que quiero, por eso yo…**-

-**Cállate**- lo cortó Kazemaru pero cuando Goenji alzó la vista pudo ver que sonreía.

Kazemaru se le acercó lentamente y puso sus manos en el cuello del más alto con delicadeza ante la mirada sorprendida del peli-crema que no creía lo que el otro estaba haciendo.

-**Sólo cállate, Goenji**- repitió…y lo besó, un besó lleno de nervios y guiado por una timidez que hizo que el delantero se rindiera completamente.

Lo abrazó con una mano por la cintura y la otra la puso en su nuca evitando así que se alejara, ambos cerraron los ojos disfrutando la sensación de los labios contrarios y la calidez del otro, sólo se separaron cuando el oxígeno comenzó a hacer falta y escucharon los leves estallidos de los primeros fuegos artificiales.

-**Kazemaru, pongamos nuestros nombres en la banca**- dijo Goenji.

-**Pero no tenemos amuletos**-.

-**Tomen**- escucharon a un costado de ambos y al mirar pudieron ver a la mujer pelirroja contra la que habían jugado luego de la hora de almuerzo; esta les extendía uno de los amuletos para las barcas que ya tenía sus nombres escritos.

Kazemaru lo tomó y miró a Goenji que le devolvió el gesto pero cuando se voltearon hacia la mujer para darle las gracias esta ya no se veía por ninguna parte. Los nuevos fuegos artificiales los sobresaltaron y recordaron que, cuando estos acabaran, las barcas serían soltadas para alejarse río abajo. Sin medias palabra, los dos echaron a correr mientras los fuegos seguían estallando en el cielo; iban a buena velocidad pero no sabían ubicarse bien por lo que tuvieron que volver sobre sus pasos varias veces al encontrarse con callejones sin salida formados por los puestos. Finalmente divisaron a Endou y sus amigos a la orilla del río pero se sintieron palideces cuando, al llegar jadeantes junto a ellos, vieron la barca alejarse.

-**¿Qué esperan? ¡Corran!**- los apremió Endou.

-**¡Alcancen la barca!**- exclamaron esta vez Midorikawa y Tachimukai.

No necesitaron que se lo repitieran y, sacándose las incómodas sandalias de madera, salieron corriendo por la orilla del río intentando alcanzar la barca que se alejaba río abajo. Cuando finalmente lograron correr a su lado Goenji tomó la mano de Kazemaru y, apuntando rápidamente, lanzó el amuleto, este surcó el aire y…cayó al río. Goenji había fallado por un mísero centímetro. Ambos muchachos dejaron de correr lentamente, hasta que se detuvieron por completo, el peli-crema miró el piso y apretó el puño que tenía libre ¡No podía aceptar el haber fallado! ¡Habían estado tan cerca!.

-**Goenji, mira**- le dijo Kazemaru suavemente pero había sorpresa en su voz.

Goenji alzó la vista y ahí, en el río, pudo ver a la mujer pelirroja de antes, esta afirmaba la barca con delicadeza y, de alguna manera, había recuperado el amuleto depositándolo en la barca; luego de eso se acercó a los sorprendidos muchachos mientras tomaba una hebra de su cabellos y se la arrancaba, cuando llegó frente a ellos tomó la mano de Kazemaru y se la depositó en la palma.

-**Esto es para sus amigos Fudou-kun y Tobitaka-kun**- les dijo con voz melodiosa- **ya que, al final, ambos han depositado sus nombres en la barcaza** – Kazemaru y Goenji sonrieron.

-**Muchas gracias, Minami-aka-sama**- dijo el peli-azul.

La diosa sonrió y desapareció con una ráfaga de pétalos de Sakura, los dos volvieron junto a sus amigos sonrientes y cuando llegaron junto a ellos, tomaron la mano de Fudou y Tobitaka, y ataron cada extremo a sus meñiques. Kazemaru se lo ató a Fudou y Goenji se encargó del más alto, luego de eso se alejaron y notaron como el hilo de todos era visible unos segundos para luego desaparecer.

-**Se los manda Minami-aka**- explicó Goenji. Eso hizo que Fudou y su novio sonrieran.

-**Gracias**- musitaron.

Luego de eso el grupo se sentó a la orilla del río observando los fuegos artificiales que se habían reanudado. Midorikawa mantenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Hiroto y este apoyaba la suya en la del peli-verde. Por otro lado Fudou y Tobitaka estaban apoyados, espalda contra espalda mirando los fuegos y junto a ellos estaba Tsunami con Tachimukai sentado entre sus piernas con la espalda apoyada en el pecho del mayor. Kidou y Sakuma estaban de pie y el primero abrazaba por detrás al peli-plateado; por último Kazemaru y Goenji estaban sentados en uno junto al otro con las manos entrelazadas.

-**Oye Kazemaru**- llamó el delantero a lo que el peli-azul lo miró –**Lamento ser tan estúpido**- el otro rió.

-**No te preocupes Goenji, no eres estúpido, sólo un poco tonto a veces**- lo picó –**además, tú y yo estamos unidos por esto…**- comenzó entrelazando sus dedos meñiques –**y nada me hará luchar contra ello**-.

-**No sabes cuanto me alegro**- dijo Goenji.

Y, sin más, lo tomó del mentón y lo besó, Kazemaru se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos permitiendo al peli-blanco profundizar el beso, mientras, unos metros más allá, sobre un árbol de Sakuras, Minami-aka sonreía ampliamente; su trabajo había terminado…ahora todo estaba bien.

"_Dos personas destinadas a estar juntas"_

"_Unidas con un hilo rojo que se encuentra amarrado en el meñique de ambos"_

"_No se puede romper por nada del mundo, sin importar las circunstancias"_

"_Es una hermosa leyenda de amor"_

…Y la arteria ulnar no tenía nada que ver…

**Bueno! Eso es todo en este fic! Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews, también espero que lean mis próximos fics como "Cita no Cita", "De niñeras" y "Yousei no Korekuta" y más adelante "Ai Doumei", para más información vean mi perfil. **

**Además muchas gracias a todas las personas que han seguido esta historia y me han dejado comentarios n_n .Sin más que decir**

**Felicidades, ánimo y nos leemos n_n**


End file.
